


[Podfic] how long before you tell the truth

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff, Gen, ITPE 2019, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ridiculous hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from darlingjustdont:wally west has figured out a wayne family secret and he's not going to stop until he's proven right.Duration 0:16:57
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] how long before you tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [how long before you tell the truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760033) by [darlingjustdont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjustdont/pseuds/darlingjustdont). 



[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/yi8288y41k1as4j/how%20long%20before%20you%20tell%20the%20truth.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)

Music used is Vampire Club performed by Voltaire ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2j4vbaK2VI))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] how long before you tell the truth - with music

Duration: 0:17:50 (incl. outtakes)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3k45dn7opxunw7f/%5BDCU%5D%20how%20long%20before%20you%20tell%20the%20truth_music.mp3?dl=0) or [zipped mp3 file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0137.zip) | 8.19 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/How+long+before+you+tell+the+truth/%5BDCU%5D+how+long+before+you+tell+the+truth_music.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mll7naowpjupl1r/%255BDCU%255D_how_long_before_you_tell_the_truth_music.m4b/file) | 8.40 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

| 

### [Podfic] how long before you tell the truth - no music

Duration: 0:16:57 (incl. outtakes)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mobakea34dq7g3g/%5BDCU%5D%20how%20long%20before%20you%20tell%20the%20truth.mp3?dl=0) | 7.8 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/How+long+before+you+tell+the+truth/%5BDCU%5D+how+long+before+you+tell+the+truth.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7w1l60k48yjsd68/%255BDCU%255D_how_long_before_you_tell_the_truth.m4b/file) | 7.99 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.  
  
---|---  
  
### 

Thank you so much to darlingjustdont for granting permission to podfic! Thank you to the ITPE mods for running this fab exchange once again! 

\- - -

This was recorded as a gift for reenajenkins for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019! Choosing something for you was a LOT of fun, and recording it even more so. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

\- - -

Thank you to KDHeart and the podfic discord crack music team for helping me find the perfect song for this one.

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
